puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ksb
Ksb is a senior officer of the crew Armada of Apocalypse and a prince of the flag The Wrath of Armageddon on the Meridian Ocean. He is an admiral in the navy of his home island, . Biography Ksb was washed ashore on the coast of on the 11th of August, 2006. After playing for some time, Ksb founded his own crew, Armada of Apocalypse, on the 3rd of November, 2006 and started his own flag, the Glory of Armageddon, 3 weeks later. However, due to a reservist army call up in January 2007, where Ksb is in charge of his reservist unit war planning cell, plus a new job as a corporate banker in real life, Ksb had to retire and pass his Captaincy and Royalty to Bopugsley, his in-game wife, from February 2007 till August 2007. It was during this time, that the First Mate, while acting as Captain, booched the royal issues and joined another flag by mistake. As a result, Ksb had to come back and make a new flag, to replace it. The Wrath of Armageddon, was born on the 29th of March 2007. Upon his return in Aug 2007, Ksb decided to re-do the crew and flag rules in order to bring it to greater heights. To do so, he carried out a series of reforms that were not popular with some of his existing royals. But Ksb decided to push ahead with the reforms, knowing that it would be good for the flag in the long run. As a result, some of the former royals left the flag. Ksb then decided that in order for his flag to progress further in the ocean he would need to find some serious allies. After talking to the royals of several flags, Ksb managed to win them over by his sincerity and promise of jobber help during times of need. From August 2007 till this present day, Ksb personally led his flag out to assist allied flags during blockades on weekends. It was in February 2008 that Ksb finally got his hands on a Victory Banner Trophy. Ksb won over all his allies by his unwavering and sincere dedication to them. He even won the admiration of the leaders of the other side of the web, some of them whom once asked Ksb, “What’s in for you? I see you all the time during blockades for you allies. Each weekend, you will be there without fail.” And “despite being on the opposite side of the web, you have, over time, earned my respect for you and your leadership, how I wish our allies can be like you.” To this question, Ksb famously replied, “Nothing is in it for me. Laugh at me for being old fashioned, but the very day I joined the alliance, I swore to defend and help my allies without any reservation or hesitation. I may not have ultimate stats, but stats alone do not run a flag.” Ksb also decided in Nov 2007 to get a shipyard to cement his supply of war frigates for future use. His shipyard, The Fleet of Armageddon, is one of the fastest on the ocean, located on Labyrinth Moors and can turn out a war frig in 1-2 days time. Ksb has always had a love of blockades and fell in love with the tactics and secrecy surrounding a blockade. He has been doing his own personal research on blockades since he came back to the Ocean in August 2007. Ksb spends his free time plotting politics with allied Royals, amassing a blockading fleet, moving stock for his shipyard, helping flaggies and allies during flotillas. He and his lovely wife, Bopugsley, also enjoy hanging out with the crew and flag mates at the Flag Headquarters located at their estate on Labyrinth Moor. Even though he has been serious all this time, Ksb can also be amazingly funny. With friends comes fun, you must remember. Ksb invested in another shipyard shoppe, an iron monger shoppe, a distillery shoppe and a weavery shoppe to ensure that The Wrath Of Armageddon will never run out of tools of war. Accomplishments In April 2008, The Wrath of Armageddon, under the leadership of Ksb, took over in Garnet from Sea Change. In May 2008, The Wrath of Armageddon, with Ksb at the helm, successfully defended Carmine Island against Sea Wrath in a 3-0 sinking blockade. In the following two weeks of war with Sea Wrath, the final sink count was 27-7 in favor of WoA. On August 23, 2008, Ksb finally memmed the entire Viridian Ocean! On September 27, 2008, The Wrath of Armageddon with Ksb at the helm dropped on Labyrinth Moors, Sea Wrath countered at Carmine Island. The Wrath of Armageddon decided to defend Carmine instead and crushed Sea Wrath completely in 3 straight rounds, sinking countless Sea Wrath's frigs and brigs, allied jobbers of WoA reached 600+ and pay was 2,700/seg from Round 1 to Round 3. On October 12, 2008, Ksb was asked to Sea Admiral on behalf of Cry Havoc, when was dropped by The Cooler. With only 24 hours to pull together a defense at a weird time of 0200 AM PST, Ksb was able to admiral the defence of Windward Vale and defeat The Cooler in Round 1 so overwhelmingly, that The Cooler leadership decided not to contest Round 2 and Round 3. On December 14, 2008, Ksb, with the help of his royals, led The Wrath Of Armageddon onto their first successful attack on Surtsey Island. Months of intensive training was conducted by Ksb personally. The blockade staff on the Surtsey Island attack was manned mainly by royals and titled members with only a small portion of the cade staff allocated to key allies. Morrowind did not defend. Rebellious Uprising entered ships under Morrowind's banner in Round 2 and Round 3. Rebellious Uprising could have won Round 3 as they entered Round 3 with a frig & a brig. The Wrath Of Armageddon on the other hand only had 2 brigs and a baghlah. With 1 brig & 1 baghlah holding points. WoA only had 1 brig to fight with Rebellious Uprising's frig which was sitting on top of a 6 point cluster. At this time, Rebellious Uprising was racing into a 20 points lead over WoA. Ksb, as the Sea Admiral, swiftly made a series of tactical decisions to ensure that Rebellious Uprising's 6 point cluster was neutralised while stalling and waiting for reinforcement to arrive. When reinforcement came in eventually, Wrath of Armageddons's ships cornered Rebellious Uprising's ships and sank them. Shoppes and Stalls Ksb owns the following iron monger shoppes: *Balls in a Bowl on *Darius Destruction on *King Of The Hill on *Metal Slugs on He also owns the following shipyard shoppes: *Napoleon's Fleet on Jubilee Island *Scuppering Shipwrights on He also owns the following other shoppes: *Jack Daniels, a distillery shoppe on Napi Peak *Pachacutec's Parachutes, a weavery shoppe on Jubilee Island